Shounen Onmyouji Episode 28
by Hananami Hanajima
Summary: Sorry for late update. Di sini, maaf kalau ceritanya pendek m( )m. RnR please.


Begin

* * *

Tozasareta kioku no naka no kizu ga

Oto mo naku kokoro ni afureru toki ni

Yasashiku hohoemu sono urani wa kodoku no namida

Hateshi nai tsuyosa motomete

Shinjiru monotachi to

Nando mo kake agare

Mamoritai

Shinjitai

Egao no wake wo subete

Hageshisa mo itoshisa mo zenbu uketomeru yo

Nidoto sono te wo hanasanai

Ano hikari wo mezashite

* * *

Shounen Onmyouji yang sebelumnya

* * *

"Touda! aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri"

"Berhenti! Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!"

"Craashh"

"Lalu, siapa anak itu?"

"Ini dia! Kau tau siapa dia?". "Halo Masahiro, Mokkun"

"... Kau mau mengembalikan ingatan Touda?"

DHUAAR

"Ayo Mokkun!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rahasia Guren

.

.

.

.

.

"Masahiro! Aku merasakan dua aura gelap!" teriak Touda sambil mengikuti Masahiro yang berlari.

"Dua?"

"Iya! Dua!"

Masahiro berhenti berlari.

"Kalau tebakanku benar, yang kurasakan ada di kota bagian selatan kanan dan kota bagian barat dalam" tebak Masahiro.

"Kau tak salah!" jawab Touda.

"Kalau begitu yang paling dekat dulu. Kota bagian selatan kanan!" Masahiro berlari lagi.

Dua asap muncul di dua tempat yang tadi dikatakan Masahiro. Tak ada tanda kebakaran, tapi hanya asap saja.

* * *

Terlihat, Seimei sedang duduk, mencoba meramal apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi.

"Masahiro. Aku yakin kau merasakannya juga 'kan" gumamnya.

Tiba tiba salah satu _Juuni Shinsou_ menampakkan wujudnya - Rikugou.

"Kau sepertinya ingin salah satu dari kami mengikuti Masahiro 'kan" katanya pelan.

"Ya. Kau dan Genbu. Pergilah, ikuti Masahiro" gumam Seimei.

Temannya yang sama tempat sebagai _Juuni Shinsou_ muncul lagi - Genbu.

"Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya.

"Ikuti Rikugou. Rikugou, kau jelaskan semuanya pada Genbu saat perjalanan" perintah Seimei.

"Baik" Rikugou dan Genbu menghilang.

* * *

Sekarang Masahiro sampai pada tujuan, yaitu perumahan di kota bagian selatan kanan.

"Tadi terasa di sini..." gumam Masahiro mencari ayakashi yang tadi ia rasakan.

"AUUUUUUUU"

"Ah!" Masahiro langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "A... apa itu?"

Di sana terdapat ayakashi berbentuk seperti kura kura yang bersuara seperti serigala. Ada tempurungnya berwarna hijau tua, tapi isinya kepala ular berwarna putih dan ekor rubah berwarna oranye dengan warna putih di ujung ekornya. Lidahnya berwarna ungu, menandakan lidah beracun. Kakinya seperti kaki bebek berwarna coklat. Tidak itu saja. Dia memiliki tanduk merah, dan rambut berwarna kuning yang menjuntai ke tanah.

"Ayakashi macam apa itu?" gumam Touda.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUU" ia melolong sekali lagi.

Dari bawah kakinya, muncul dirinya lagi, seperti kloning dirinya. Tapi, jumlahnya ratusan dengan ukuran mini.

"A... apa apaan itu!" kaget Masahiro.

"Kih!" Touda menghujani ayakashi itu dengan panah api.

ayakashi itu beehasil menghindar.

"Haaaaat" Touda mengeluarkan pagar api. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Masahiro terdiam, berpikir.

Ayakashi yang asli itu mulai menembus pagar api yang dibuat oleh Touda.

"Masahiro, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Touda.

"Berpikir" gumam Masahiro masih berkonsentrasi pada pikirannya.

"Masahiro, bukan waktunya untuk itu!"

"..." Masahiro tetap diam.

"Masahi.. huh?"

Belum selesai Touda berbicara, Masahiro mengeluarkan kertas mantranya.

"Tolong tahan ayakashi itu sebentar" perintah Masahiro.

Cahaya kuning memancar di sebelah Masahiro, tapi ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah" Touda sudah berwujud manusia sekarang.

Ia keluar dari lingkaran api miliknya dan mulai membakar kloning mini ayakashi itu. Setelah itu, ia mengeluarkan senjatanya, lalu mulai menahan ayakashi yang asli.

"Kehormatan pendo'a didalamnya. Beberapa dewa yang turun sebagai makhluk sebelumnya" Masahiro mulai melantunkan mantra mantranya.

"Hiiaaaat!" senjata Touda berhasil mengenai, bahkan memotong seperempat rambut kanannya.

"Mengikat raksasa dan meninggalkan kejahatan"

"GRRRUUUUUUUAAAAARRRKKK!

GGRRAAAKKHH! GRAAKHH!" ayakashi itu tambah seperti kesetanan saat mengetahui rambutnya terpotong.

Marahnya bukan main sampai sampai kloning mini miliknya tak sengaja terkena hajar habis habisan.

"Memadamkan seratus sumber setan"

"GRRRAAAAAA"

Touda lengah sedikit. Ia terkena goresan di pipinya.

"Yang memeluk sepuluh ribu setan!"

Setelah meneriakkan hal itu, dibawah pijakan Masahiro muncul bintang besar dilingkari menyala terang, lalu cahanya membesar dan melahap kloning mini dan ayakashi yang asli itu sendiri.

Semua selesai sudah.

"Ah" Masahiro hampir roboh. Untung saja tangannya dengan sigap menahan tubuhnya.

"Masahiro" panik Touda.

"Tak apa, aku... baik baik saja..." Masahiro langsung ambruk.

"Masahiro! Masahiro!" panggil Touda dengan nada tinggi.

"Tenanglah, Touda. ia tidak apa apa" Rikugou tiba tiba muncul di belakang Touda.

"Mm... mh..." mata Masahiro bergerak sedikit. Lalu perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Rikugou menyembunyikan diri lagi.

"Masahiro" panggil Touda.

Masahiro hanya diam dan mencoba berdiri.

"Ayo Guren. Kita ke... kota bagian barat dalam" kata Masahiro pelan.

"Kau sudah kehabisa tenaga, Masahiro! Kalau kau mati, aku akan berada dalam masalah!" kata Touda.

Deg.

 _"Kalau kau mati, aku akan berada dalam masalah"_

Sudah dua kata yang dikatakan oleh Touda yang lampau terulang lagi sekarang.

"Guren. Aku yakin peluang untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu ada banyak" gumam Masahiro.

Touda memasang wajah tak mengerti.

"Ayo!" ajak Masahiro.

Touda tersenyum.

"Ne... eh?" kaget Masahiro.

Touda menyambarnya dari belakang. Salah satu tangannya ia lingkarkan di punggung Masahiro, bermaksud menggendongnya.

"Kau tak usah berlari. Nanti tenagamu habis" katanya pelan.

Masahiro melongo lalu tersenyum.

"Guren" Masahiro memegang tangan Touda yang melewati dadanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Hangat" batinnya.

* * *

"Nah. Kita sudah sampai" gumam Touda.

"Terimakasih Guren" kata Masahiro tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"CUIIIIIIT..."

"Hah?" Touda dan Masahiro menoleh ke asal suara.

"IIIIIITTTT"

"Seperti suara burung. Ayakashi macam apa lagi ini?" pikir Touda.

Muncul ayakashi berbentuk seperti ikan tanpa sirip samping berwarna biru muda. Ia memiliki dua tanduk domba berwarna emas dan besar. Mulutnya biasa tapi dilapisi garis merah tebal. Di ekornya seperti ada 4 loreng harimau berwarna oranye. Setelah itu ujung ekornya ada dua. Dimasing masing ujung ekornya terdapat sirip kanan dan kiri berwarna hijau. Di tengah sirip ekor keduanya ada api biru. Matanya berbentuk belah ketupat yang terbagi diagonal satu dan diagonal duanya. 2 bagian bersilang berwarna hitam, sisanya putih.

"Ayakashi apa lagi ini?!" teriak Masahiro frustasi.

"Oh! Masahiro dono! Kau sudah sampai duluan rupanya!"

Terlihat Toshitsugu, Yukinari dan beberapa bawahan Yukinari datang membantu.

Toshitsugu, Yukinari dan beberapa bawahan Yukinari tidak tau kalau di sana ada Touda.

"CUUUIIIIIIIIIIITT!" ayakashi itu mengeluarkan suara yang memekakkan telinga.

Semua orang menutup telinganya. Disaat itulah ia melarikan diri.

"Mana ayakashinya?" teriak Masahiro.

"Dasar. Dia kabur" geram Touda. Lalu ia mengubah dirinya menjadi Mono no ke.

"Cih" decih Masahiro.

"Aneh juga, ya, ayakashi muncul, bahkan menyerang siang siang" gumam Touda melompat ke bahu Masahiro.

"Iya, ya. Benar juga. Apa maksudnya? Kau pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya?" tanya Masahiro.

"Tidak"

"Saat bersama kakek?" tanya Masahiro memastikan.

"Tidak"

"Masahiro dono. Anda berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Toshitsugu heran.

Deg.

"A... ano... itu..." Masahiro bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Oh, ya. Kekacauan sudah reda. Saya permisi untuk bekerja lagi" pamit Yukinari.

"Ah, iya. Silahkan" balas Masahiro.

"Ya, sudah. Kekacauan sudah reda. Kita kembali ke Onmyoudou saja" usul Toshitsugu.

* * *

Hari telah berganti menjadi malam. Masahiro termenung di kamarnya. Merenungkan kejadian hari ini.

"Sepertinya Guren mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit" gumamnya.

"Eh? Sudah pakai baju tidur? Kau belum makan malam loh" kata Akiko yang ternyata sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar Masahiro.

"Tidak nafsu. Ano... aku... aku sedang ingin sendirian. Bisakah kau pergi sebentar?" pinta Masahiro halus.

"Baiklah" kata Akiko mengerti.

"Maaf, ya, Akiko"

"Ah, tak apa apa"

Akikopun menutup pintunya. Masahiro masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Untuk apa kami di kumpulkan?" tanya Kouchin mewakili Juuni Shinsou kecuali Touda, karena Touda tak ada di tempat.

"Tolong ceritakan semua tentang Guren yang kalian ketahui" pinta Masahiro.

"Aku keluar" Seiryuu langsung menghilang.

"Kau tau..." Kouchin mulai bercerita.

* * *

 _Flashback_

* * *

 _"Na... nah... na!" anak balita di ruangan Seimei sedang mengacak acak meja kerjanya._

 _"Hey, Masahiro. Kau tak boleh begitu" Touda memegang kedua tangannya yang mungil._

 _"Hu... Ih!" masahiro kecil berusaha membebaskan dirinya._

 _"Sudah, sudah. Sini, bersamaku saja" Touda memangku Masahiro kecil._

 _"Tah! Tah!" Masahiro menunjukkan kertas mantra yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dalam kimononya._

 _"Heh... jangan. Ini punya Seimei. Kau tak boleh mengambilnya"_

 _"Hehehehehe"_

 _"Eh?" Touda menoleh ke belakang._

 _"Kau senang bersama Masahiro?" tanya Seimei tersenyum._

 _"A... ano..." Touda menurunkan Masahiro "Aku cuma..."_

 _"Hehehe... terus terang saja"_

 _"Sebenarnya aku cuma mau jadi pelindung Masahiro"_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Karena, aku merasa... Masahiro adalah cahaya bagiku. Aku sudah lama berada dalam kegelapan. Jadi..."_

 _"Ya... aku mengerti" Seimei mendekati Masahiro. "Jadilah Onmyouji yang hebat, ya?" kata Seimei mengelus kepala cucunya._

 _"Gah!" ia tersenyum riang._

* * *

"Apa?" tanya Masahiro tak percaya.

"Um? Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Touda.

Masahiro terlonjak kaget. "Mo... Mokkun, aku... cuma tanya tanya"

"Oh ya?" tanya Touda tak percaya.

Masahiro mengangguk.

"Permisi, sepertinya aku di panggil seseorang" kata Kouchin menghilang.

"A... aku juga" kata Taiin ikut ikut.

"Aku juga!" Genbu iku menghilang.

"Dasar" Rikugou ikut menghilang, disusul yang lain.

"Eh? Kenapa?" bingung Touda.

"Sudah! Kita juga tidur, yuk!" ajak Masahiro.

"I... iya deh..."

* * *

Toki toshite hito wa dare mo yume wo miushinatte shimau

Ayamachi ya kizutsukikata mo jidai wo kurikaesareteiku

Doushite unmei to iu hikari kesu no

Bokutachi no mirai wa kono te de mamori nukitai

Zenryoku de idomu koto no imi wo kimi ga oshitekureta kara

Motto motto kimi wa kimi wo koete

Kitto kitto kitto

* * *

Masahiro kembali belajar di Onmyoudou pagi harinya.

Masahiro yang sedang berpatroli malam hari tak sengaja bertemu Masahiro saat Masahiro sedang melawan Ayakashi berbentuk ikan.

Takaokamu no kami yang berwujud naga putih terlihat di atas atap kuilnya.

"Selanjutnya Shounen Onmyouji episode 29"

"Selangkah lagi"


End file.
